


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by starkercrossedlovers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sub Tony Stark, Top Peter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers
Summary: In an effort to blow off some steam the Avengers play spin the bottle and spend seven minutes in heaven...which turns into a little longer than anticipated for Tony and Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 262





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

Seven minutes in Heaven.

He’s played it at high school parties, the bottle spinning around the circle and he’s not going to lie, it’s how he had his first kiss.

And then his second.

Then his first blowjob.

So, he knows how this game goes.

Except…

The bottle has landed on Thor for the second time and he’s a little worried about what’s going to happen in that closet, but also, _a lot_ interested. He hears Tony make a choked off noise, protesting _he’s too young_ and _we should stop._ Nat laughs softly, her words following him to the closet.

_Jealous, Tony?_

Peter’s stomach dips at that, the idea that Tony could be jealous, could _want_ him…a shiver runs down his spine and heat settles in his stomach, maybe next time the bottle will grant him time with Tony. Thor shuts the door to the closet off the living area in the Avengers’ compound, nearly as big as his bedroom in his old apartment. His broad shoulders lean against the wall, a smirk on his lips as he studies Peter.

“Well Spider-Man, we’ve got seven minutes in Heaven, what would you like to do?” Peter swallows hard and glances down, lingering on where his trousers are tight against what looks like a substantial bulge, shivers and then looks back up to find Thor is smirking wider.

“I, uh, can I give you a blowjob?”

Thor’s brows rise but he nods, undoes his pants and shoves then down far enough that he can pull his cock out. Peter gulps audibly because _holy fucking shit_ , it’s **enormous**. Like, he’s genuinely worried he’s going to break his jaw. And for some reason, that thought makes him want it more.

Thor strokes himself a few times and he’s getting harder when Peter drops to his knees and wraps a hand around the base and tongues at the head. He licks around the head, sucking at it hard for moment, and Thor’s hips buck before settling back. He opens wide and slides it in, humming at the stretch as he wriggles his tongue. His mouth is so full he can barley move it to lick, but he tries nonetheless. He lets his jaw and throat relax, sinking deeper on Thor’s cock, moaning at the stretch, wondering what it would feel like inside him.

 _Oh god_ , it would leave him **_gaping_** , he thinks, moaning and sucking harder, bobbing his head faster as Thor groans and fists his hair. He pulls off for a moment and blinks up at him, panting for air, “You can fuck my mouth if you wanna,” he offers, grinning when Thor rumbles in pleasure and yanks on his hair. The god mutters for him to open wide and he does, his healing factor already easing away the ache in his jaw. Once he’s back in his mouth, Thor doesn’t hold back; hips pumping hard as he growls and curses in a mix of Asgardian and English.

_Fuck boy, look at you, moaning like a whore, you want it that bad, eh?_

Peter hums loudly, one of his hands grinding into his own cock as Thor fucks his mouth, spit dripping down his chin. He loves this, the humiliation of being used, of letting someone have him, but…a small(large, very large) part of him wishes it was Tony.

Thor’s getting louder now, groaning Peter’s name and muttering filth as his thrusts get harder. He’s knocking into the back of Peter’s throat, hands so tight in his hair it draws tears to his eyes and makes his cock pulse with need. He gets a warning that Thor’s about to cum when he growls and then holds his head pressed into his pelvis, cock spilling down his throat for a moment before he pumps a few more times into his mouth and pulls away with a wet pop.

Peter gasps raggedly for air, eyes falling shut as oxygen rushes back to his brain. A thumb at his lips draws his eyes open and he finds Thor smirking down at him, thumb wiping through the spit and cum smeared on his chin and lips.

“You performed admirably little spider, my brother would enjoy you very much I think,” he muses, chuckling when Peter flushes at the praise. He offers him a hand up and a pat to the back, “You’ve not come my friend, would you like assistance?”

Peter chokes and shakes his head, “No, it’s fine,” he murmurs, voice hoarse as he wipes his mouth off, the residual taste of cum heavy on his tongue. The other Avengers cheer when they emerge and his cheeks burn at the look on Tony’s face.

“Sounds like Peter did well,” Nat murmurs dryly, winking at him when he flops down beside Wanda and leans into her shoulder. The young woman laughs softly and wraps an arm around his shoulders, gives him a drink and soon attention is turned back to watch Thor spin the bottle.

One by one, couples head to the closet and come back for more drinks. With two super soldiers and Peter’s healing factor, they go through three bottles of vodka before he even begins to feel tipsy. By then though the others are tired and slowly the gathering breaks up. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Tony and Bruce head to the lab, heads bent together as they talk softly. He cleans up, smiling at Nat when she helps him carry plates to the kitchen. They work in companionable silence until she cracks open a bottle of water for each of them and says, “He’d say yes, you know.”

“Tony,” she explains at his questioning look. “If you wanted to be more than friends.”

Peter frowns at that and shakes his head, “He doesn’t see me like that,” he mutters, tossing scraps of food away.

“You should speak to FRIDAY about May 23 of this year. Ask her if you can see the footage from his bedroom,” she murmurs, smiling faintly before she shrugs and bids him a goodnight. She slips out silently, leaving him stunned, mouth slightly agape.

When he’s got nothing left to clean up he hesitates and then grabs a bottle of brandy, takes it with him to his quarters and shuts the door behind him. He settles on his bed and takes a long sip from the bottle, steeling himself before he clears his throat and calls out to FRIDAY.

“Yes Peter?”

“I, uh, can you show me something?”

“I can show you many things Peter, is there something in particular you’d like to see?”

“May 23, Tony’s bedroom.”

There’s a pause and then a holographic projection shows him Tony’s room. It’s daily routine stuff and he asks FRIDAY to fast forward, stopping when it shows Tony and Nat, stumbling into his room.

“Tony, we survived Thanos, he’s alive and he’s 22, and he wants you. Do something about it, would you?” she murmurs before guiding him onto the bed.

He can tell Tony’s drunk by the way he’s loose shouldered, and when Natasha slips out the door, he flops back against the duvet with a groan. There’s long minutes where Peter thinks he’s gone to sleep, and then Tony groans and rolls up, strips down and Peter’s blushing because yea, Tony’s cock is… _wow_.

Tony walks to his bathroom and gets in the shower, going about his ablutions, but Peter can see his cock swelling till it’s against his hip, thick and long and red. The older man shifts and groans, his shoulders dropping with what Peter thinks is resignation, and then he’s wrapping a hand around it and stroking slowly.

_Peter_

Tony’s gasp of his name sends a thrill through him and he watches for a few moments as Tony strokes himself, murmuring softly.

“Pause FRIDAY,” he whispers, hastily shedding his clothes so he can get a hand on his aching cock. “Resume and boost volume of speech, filter out the shower,” he orders, stroking lazily as anticipation builds in his stomach.

_Peter, god, wannt you to fuck my tight little hole, god, baby, want you so bad_

Peter swallows hard at the filth Tony’s whispering, groaning when the older man reaches back and begins fingering himself open. His breath catches in his throat when Tony moans his name again, jerks his cock faster in time with the man in the video, heat building under his skin.

He watches curiously as the older man stops, stoops down and reaches for something out of view of the camera and then, _oh god_ , then he’s pressing a dildo to the wall of the shower. He watches avidly as Tony slicks it with lube and then fingers himself again for a moment before he’s pressing back, a look of pure bliss on his face.

“Zoom FRI,” he pants, groaning when the image blows up so it’s like Tony’s really there in the room. His face is twisted in pleasure as he fucks himself back on the dildo, moaning and breathing unsteadily.

_Fuck Peter, fill me so good, uhn, give it to me!_

Peter’s cock jumps at the whine Tony lets out when he pulls off the dildo and moves it down to the shower floor, sinking back down with a desperate moan.

_Fuck! Pete! Unh, unh, want…want you…unh! Fill me up with your cock!_

The image of Tony bounces on the dildo, head thrown back as he jerks his cock, moaning and begging for Peter to let him cum, and when _daddy_ slips out in a string of pleas, Peter groans, cock jerking and painting his stomach white.

On screen Tony arches and sobs as he cums, the water washing it off his skin almost as soon as it lands.

Their shared heavy breathing is loud for a moment and Peter reclines his head against the pillow, eyes falling shut as he orders FRIDAY to turn it off. His spidey senses tingle and his eyes flash open to find Tony, the _real_ Tony, standing at the foot of his bed with a stunned look on his face and a bulge in his pants.

Peter debates for half a moment before he’s up off the bed and circling Tony like a predator. “You fucked yourself and wanted it to be me,” he whispers, fingers trailing over broad shoulders, feeling the shiver that runs down them at the touch.

Tony makes a strangled noise and then slowly, nods.

“You want me to fuck you now?”

Another nod.

“Then you’d better get naked and on that bed in the next thirty seconds.”

There’s a half a breath of hesitation and then Tony’s stripping and backing towards the bed, breathing growing unsteady. “I didn’t, I thought, I mean, _why_?” he asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Why do I want to fuck you?”

Tony nods, sliding back against the pillows, naked and cock leaking against his stomach. Peter follows him, grabs his hips and rolls him so he’s sitting in Peter’s lap.

“Because I want to hear you moan my name for real,” Peter explains, drawing the older man in for a kiss. Tony looks dazed when he pulls back and Peter grins up at him, “I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

“Me too,” Tony gasps, kissing him again, sloppier this time. Peter leans over and grabs the lube from his nightstand, presses a kiss to Tony’s chest and sucks at his nipple for a minute, enjoying the throaty noises the older man makes when he strokes his cock lazily.

“You want me to be your daddy? Hmm?” he asks, lubing up his fingers and reaching back to circle them over the tight furl of Tony’s hole. The older man whines and nods, rocking back into the touch and gasping when Peter sinks his fingers into him.

“You wanna ride my cock? You think you’ve been good? Good boys get daddy’s cock,” Peter murmurs, wondering briefly where the _hell_ this came from, and then deciding it doesn’t matter because he likes it _so fuckin much._

Tony nods enthusiastically, “I’ve been good Pete, I swear.” He moans when Peter’s fingers slip from inside him, whines low in his throat at the loss, hips chasing sensation and receiving nothing.

“I’m sorry, what’s my name?” Peter asks, watching as a flush rises on Tony’s cheeks.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” he gasps, “Please, need your fingers,” he begs, hips rolling so his cock presses into Peter’s stomach.

Peter nods and taps his hip, “Good boy, lay down on your stomach,” he orders watching as Tony hurries to do as he’s told. It’s amazing really, this man who’s always in control, who leads the Avengers and saved the world—hell, the whole damn universe—is now here, spread out for Peter, begging to be taken.

It’s…kind of a lot for Peter to process.

He straddles Tony’s thighs and grasps his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he can see where he’s opened him up already, hole pink and wet and the heat in his stomach flares with a hungry need. “I’m gonna finger you open till you’re loose and wet and begging me to fuck you, and Tony?” he pauses for the _yes daddy?_ from Tony and smirks, “you better beg.”

_Yes daddy_

He slips two fingers into Tony, gut clenching at the heat that greets him and the whine that Tony lets out, hips grinding into the bed. He slaps Tony’s ass, “Don’t cum. You can grind that cock into the bed all you want, but if you cum I’m going to make you do it until you cry.”

Tony’s breath hitches and then he whispers _yes_ _daddy_ and Peter nods, rubs his ass, and slips in a third finger. “Good boy,” he croons as Tony moans and shifts, pushing back into his fingers. He curls his fingers until he finds Tony’s prostate and then proceeds to rub his fingers against it, slow and steady.

Tony’s moans grow louder with each minute that ticks by without his release, and when his hips grind into the mattress harder, Peter stills his fingers and makes him rise up on his knees, face pressing into the mattress and turned so Peter can see his face.

He’s flushed pink, mouth open as he moans, desperate looking as Peter slides his fingers back in, wet with more lube. He keeps rubbing on Tony’s prostate, his own cock hard and leaking against his stomach, but that need fades in the face of Tony’s sobbing breaths and whines, ass arching and rolling back to try and get more from Peter.

_Please? Please daddy, need it, need more…more, unh, unh, please!_

There’s a wet patch beneath Tony’s hips where his cock has been steadily leaking, untouched and throbbing, but despite how nicely Tony begs, he doesn’t do anything, won’t put a hand on his cock till Peter’s good and ready.

Instead, he rubs harder, watching as Tony’s face twists, his hips rocking away and then back, like he doesn’t know if he wants it to stop or not. “Hear how wet you are baby? You’re so loose now, like a little cunt,” Peter bites out, laughing when Tony moans and rocks back harder.

 _Oh god oh god oh god_ he chants, whining as Peter twists his fingers harder, yelping high like a puppy when his pinkie slides in alongside his other fingers and stretches him even further. Peter glances at the clock and grins, “It’s been seven minutes baby, you in heaven? Huh?”

Tony gasps and moans, shaking his head, _more more more_ he begs, thighs shaking as he drools into the sheets. “More? What _more_ do you want?” Peter demands, twisting his fingers so his knuckles drag along Tony’s walls, groaning softly when the older man cries out and bucks back, a choked sob dying as he presses his face into the sheets.

“Wanna cum daddy, want your cock,” Tony gasps, “so close.”

Peter hums and resumes stroking along his walls, pulling more half sobs from Tony. “Not yet baby, just wait.”

“Can’t, can’t, need, **_uhn_** need to cum,” he groans, knuckles white from where’s he’s gripping the sheets. “Gonna cum daddy, ah! Please?!”

Peter slaps his ass and shakes his head firmly, “I said not yet.” He pinches just below Tony’s sac, enjoying the shudder and sharp cry it induces, “If you cum I’m going to make you do it until you cry.”

Tony’s breath hitches and he sobs, burying his face as his hips jolt with each pass of his fingers over his prostate. A high whine rips from his throat when Peter’s fingers still, and when he lifts his head and looks back pleadingly he finds that Peter is stroking himself lazily. Grinning at Tony, Peter strokes his cock a little faster. “What’s the matter baby?” he asks teasingly, groaning as he rubs his thumb over the sore head of his cock.

“Want you inside me,” Tony pants, eyes pleading as he watches Peter stroke himself. Peter responds by resuming the firm circles he’d been making inside Tony, cock jolting as the older man gasps, body shaking at the continued stimulation. Peter thinks about stopping, knows Tony’s probably gonna cum, but, he wants to see how he handles it, if he’ll take the punishment Peter wants to give for it or beg him to stop.

“Tony, baby, if you can’t handle something I want you to say red, understand?” he murmurs, “I’m not gonna be mad if you do,” he tells him, stilling his fingers till the older man whines and nods and mutters an agreement. Sure now that Tony knows he can tap out, Peter resumes. “You look so good stretched out like this. Maybe we should see next time if your hungry little cunt can take my whole hand, hmm?”

Tony whines and nods, rocking back harder. _Yes daddy, please daddy, want it, inside me._ He’s sobbing now, begging and pleading, _gonna cum, daddy stop, gonna cum!_ But Peter doesn’t, just hums softly, “You know what you’ll get if you do.”

Tony wails as his cock jolts, cum spattering against the sheets and his stomach, great heaving gasps ripping from his chest as Peter just keeps on stroking inside him. He doesn’t touch his cock, and he’s a little amazed to see that he stays hard after coming, and it makes his own cock twitch in interest.

“Ok baby boy, I told you,” he says warningly, smirking at Tony’s sobbing apologies, even as he rocks back into Peter’s fingers. “See, I don’t think you’re sorry, cuz you’re still trying to fuck yourself on my fingers, but baby, believe me, you’re gonna be.” He reaches down and grabs Tony’s cock, stroking him rough and fast, gritting his teeth as Tony bucks and wails.

The older man is sobbing, hitching breaths loud as Peter rubs mercilessly on his prostate and jerks him off. Tony’s spine curls as he bows inward, thighs shaking and a howl ripping loose as he cums again, less this time. Peter flips him over with a growl, swallowing down his cock as it tries to go limp, licking and sucking as he keeps on working his fingers inside him.

It’s a good thing the rooms are all sound proofed after one too many PTSD induced nightmares had caused issues, because the way Tony is shouting and moaning, Peter’s pretty sure someone else would come running to make sure he’s ok. Tony’s a babbling mess, _daddy please! Stop! It hurts daddy!_ But Peter doesn’t, he works Tony’s cock until it’s hard again and he spills down his throat, hot and tangy.

Peter pulls off and Tony’s hips jolt, body shivering with overstimulation. He guides Tony’s legs up over his shoulders and spreads them wide, fingers slipping out with a wet noise that makes his gut twist. Back arching, Tony gasps as Peter thrusts into him, groaning at the wet hot clench of him around his cock. He holds Tony’s legs in place as he fucks him, watches tears roll down his temples as he sobs, _daddy, daddy, daddy._

Peter curses as his balls drag up, heat building in his stomach rapidly, his release closer with each thrust. He aims for Tony’s prostate as often as he can, reaching down to pinch his nipples, groaning as Tony’s hole clenches at the stimulation. Tony is breathless and weak, breaths hitching as Peter pinches and rolls his nipples, the stimulation enough to get him half hard.

Feeling his own release creep up, Peter’s thrusts harden and he wraps a hand around Tony’s cock once more, jerking him off through his wrecked sobs, his pleading growing unintelligible as his words are garbled by his moans. A scream rips from Tony as his cock shivers, stomach rippling as he comes dry.

Peter groans and follows close behind him, spilling hot inside Tony, moaning his name as the older man shudders beneath him. He holds himself up on his forearms, breathing heavily as Tony moans and shivers beneath him. He pulls out carefully, hushing Tony when he gasps and whines.

He cleans them both up with a warm damp towel and tucks the sheets up around him, pressing a kiss to his temple before he runs out to the kitchen and grabs an orange, protein bar and a couple bottles of water. Tony’s eyes are shut when he slides under the sheets and cuddles him into his arms.

He peels the orange and feeds it to Tony, piece by piece until his eyes are open a little further. “There you go, feel a bit better?” he asks softly, rubbing the back of Tony’s neck, smiling when the older man nods and gives him a weary smile. “Here, have some of this,” he murmurs, feeding him some of the protein bar and then encourages him to drink from the water bottle.

When the food is gone and Tony’s drank all the water Peter gathers him into his arms, lips pressed to his brow. It’s quiet for a time before Tony sighs, “Next time I get to fuck you, hmm?”

Peter laughs and nods, pressing a kiss to his hair, “Of course baby. Go to sleep mmmkay?” Tony hums tiredly and sinks into Peter’s chest, his snores filling the air soon after. He presses another kiss to his hair before sinking into the sheets, the arc reactor warm against his skin.

Next time, Tony had said…he smiles at that. _Next time._


End file.
